character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsley Medeis
"Ah, what excellent teamwork. Our abilities just ooze pizzazz!" ― Kingsley Kingsley Medeis is a supporting villain in the lettuceverse, and is a member of The Syndicate. He uses magic tricks in tandem with his powers to confuse his enemies, and is quite smug about his abilities. He seems to love style and elegant things, he goes on on about "Pizzazz" so often it's somewhat of a verbal tic. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance -----------------------------------------------------> Personality Kingsley is an extremely smug person, both about his work and in general. While being very good at what he does, he seems to overestimate his own abilities while underestimating his enemies. Despite this, he seems to be very teamwork oriented and holds his allies in high regard. He is also very flamboyant, having a love for style (or in his case, "Pizzazz"), and seems to be a savant at interior decorating. He is also shown to put on a performers persona when fighting, as he pulls things out of his sleeves and unleashes his power through a metal wand. He seems to talk very melodramatically. One of his better points as a person is being one of the better Syndicate operatives, usually just looking to make a flashy show out of his missions, and is by far the least malicious. In the Lettuceverse, Kingsley steps in to stop other Syndicate members from needlessly hurting innocents a fair number of times. Background ARC 1: The Lettuceverse Kingsley makes his first appearance when Norman brings over successful criminals to The Syndicate after the Incanto ARC ends. He was introduced as a former magician who decided to start using his power for crime after coming to the conclusion that it would get him noticed more, and look more "stylish". He is consistently one of the main Syndicate Operatives throughout all the ARCS, and one of the few to make it through the story with his life in tact, unlike many other Syndicate grunts. Because of his rather odd demeanor, he doesn't seem to form many strong bonds with the other Syndicate members, which is likely the reason Cyrus Grex spares him from the fate of Big Milky and the Faeles sisters, as he didn't have strong ties to Norman. Despite being one of the main Syndicate grunts, he tends to be more comic relief then plot importance. He does however, get a spotlight in the Interim ARC between the Incanto ARC and the Effingo ARC, where he meets Paige Incanto and the two have a friendly discussion about magic after he watches one of her shows. He also saves every member of the NGD's lives by defying Cyrus Grex's orders and giving them the antidote from Cyrus's poison wasps after they succeed in stealing Pembroke's power blocking tech in the Interim ARC. He also has an important role in the Tobias ARC, where he uses his "pizzazz-filled" interior decorating skills to effectively disguise the new Syndicate Base. ARC 2: Fantasy RP Kingsley has a main role in the 4th season of the Fantasy RP, and is part of Lamaith with Robin and Eve. He tends to fall into the comic relief of the group, and serves as their quick getaway with his cape trick if things go awry. ARC 3: New Heroes RP Kingsley is a supporting character in the New Heroes rp, and is a member of Color Company. He normally acts as the teams moral compass, showing great concern over how Jared's actions impact innocents. He does however, hold his fellow members in high regard. Abilities *"Elegant Air" Can manipulate particles and atoms in the air to create a number of reactions, such as fire, water, snow, and toxic gas, frequently uses this in tandem with magic tricks. He tends to release this out of a metal wand he always carries around with holes on the top. *He also has many magic trick attacks he uses in tandom with his power. Flaming metal rings and playing cards with freezing sharp edges are the more common ones. *Kingsley also makes use of a cape trick that makes him and anyone he swings his cape over disappear. Tends to use this as a getaway for his allies. Trivia *His name, Kingsley, is a reference to his extremely smug personality. Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse